Sting's transformation
by otakugirl341
Summary: So sting turns into a 3 year old. Sting x Lucy x rouge. I do not own fairy tail. Sorry for the. Very bad summary. Rated t for safety and a little bit of words. stinglu comes after by the way
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

~Lucy POV~

I walk through the city of magnolia when all the sudden

"Watch out" a boy with blond hair came running up to me and pushed out of the and he got hit by a mysterious purple light. I gasped and looked at what happened only to see a five year old cute looking sting eucliffe along with rouge Cheney running up to us (after gmg arc). I look at rouge who was now looking at sting with a wtf happened expression shown on his face.

We look down at sting who is now saying

"Lucy-onee-chan"

"Rouge-onii-chan" I look sip to rouge and ask him

"What are we going to do?!" I on the other hand only got a reply saying

"I don't know I hate kids" I signed at his statement. Then sting interrupted us.

"Lucy-onee-chan pick up" I look down at sting who is now cling to my leg. I sighed again. I give him a warm smile and carried him. I told rouge that for now we're going to my house since it's the closest and also so we can talk about what we're going to do.

We walk down strawberry st. And spotted my house. I look at sting who was now sleeping on my shoulder so I ask rouge to open the door.

"Hey rouge I'm pretty sure the door's unlocked so can you open it for us." He just gave me a quick nod and opened the door. I walked in and thanked rouge as he shut the door behind me.

"So…what are. We going to do…I think we shouldn't tell anyone for a while or till he becomes back to his normal age. Wait shouldn't you call your guild and like tell them your on a vacation since if the guild master came back as a five year old I think everybody in the guild would panic."

"I agree. I will call them now and tell them that we will take a break the way back from our mission" omg. He can talk that much. I give him a nod and told him that he should sleep on the bed as well as me and sting. He then just blushed and remained silent. I told him that he's getting the wrong idea.

I look over to see a now wide awake sting laughing lightly while playing with my hair. I got him a toy and made sting play with it while I prepare dinner.

I walk into the kitchen and started making dinner as rouge was talking to yukino about the master thingy. He came out of my room where he was talking to yukino and helped me serve the dishes on the table.

I walk over to my room and looked over to sting and picked him up. I carried him to a seat with pillows stacked on top so he can reach the table. We quickly ate dinner in silence of you don't count stings laughing. As dinner finished I asked rouge to take a bath with sting. He gave me a why-me face and I just told him 'cuz I'm a girl'.

I walked through the halls with rouge and sting's now dried clothing, until I bumped into something wet and hard. I look up and saw rouge.

"Uhhhh...ummm... Here's your cloth" well that was awkward. I walk away but looked back and saw baby sting wearing a over sized t-shirt that I got for him since I keep men's t-shirt for when gray and natsu comes over. I slightly giggle at my self because sting was just too cute.

I opened the door to my room with sting walking besides me because he insisted to sleep with me instead of sleeping on the couch with rouge.

"Here sting" I open my arm for him to come.

"Wait one second lucy-nee-chan. I'm going to brush my teeth"

"Ok after that I'll tell you a bed time story" excitement was now shown on sting's face. He ran to the bathroom and started brushing his tooth with rouge.

I got up from the bed and walked over to my desk. I then started writing to my mom.

Dear mom,

Today sting turned into a 3 year old. I was surprised but happy when I thought that he did it for me. Sting is rouge is now going to be living in my house for a while. Well at least till sting grows back to his original state and age. Little sting is so cute though, and also I figured out that rouge can actually talk a lot of he wants to. To me that was very interesting. I hope this all ends well. Well mom, wish me luck I guess.

Your daughter,

Lucy walk through the city of magnolia when all the sudden

"Watch out" a boy with blond hair came running up to me and pushed out of the and he got hit by a mysterious purple light. I gasped and looked at what happened only to see a five year old cute looking sting eucliffe along with rouge Cheney running up to us (after gmg arc). I look at rouge who was now looking at sting with a wtf happened expression shown on his face.

We look down at sting who is now saying

"Lucy-onee-chan"

"Rouge-onii-chan" I look sip to rouge and ask him

"What are we going to do?!" I on the other hand only got a reply saying

"I don't know I hate kids" I signed at his statement. Then sting interrupted us.

"Lucy-onee-chan pick up" I look down at sting who is now cling to my leg. I sighed again. I give him a warm smile and carried him. I told rouge that for now we're going to my house since it's the closest and also so we can talk about what we're going to do.

We walk down strawberry st. And spotted my house. I look at sting who was now sleeping on my shoulder so I ask rouge to open the door.

"Hey rouge I'm pretty sure the door's unlocked so can you open it for us." He just gave me a quick nod and opened the door. I walked in and thanked rouge as he shut the door behind me.

"So…what are. We going to do…I think we shouldn't tell anyone for a while or till he becomes back to his normal age. Wait shouldn't you call your guild and like tell them your on a vacation since if the guild master came back as a five year old I think everybody in the guild would panic."

"I agree. I will call them now and tell them that we will take a break the way back from our mission" omg. He can talk that much. I give him a nod and told him that he should sleep on the bed as well as me and sting. He then just blushed and remained silent. I told him that he's getting the wrong idea.

I look over to see a now wide awake sting laughing lightly while playing with my hair. I got him a toy and made sting play with it while I prepare dinner.

I walk into the kitchen and started making dinner as rouge was talking to yukino about the master thingy. He came out of my room where he was talking to yukino and helped me serve the dishes on the table.

I walk over to my room and looked over to sting and picked him up. I carried him to a seat with pillows stacked on top so he can reach the table. We quickly ate dinner in silence of you don't count stings laughing. As dinner finished I asked rouge to take a bath with sting. He gave me a why-me face and I just told him 'cuz I'm a girl'.

I walked through the halls with rouge and sting's now dried clothing, until I bumped into something wet and hard. I look up and saw rouge.

"Uhhhh...ummm... Here's your cloth" well that was awkward. I walk away but looked back and saw baby sting wearing a over sized t-shirt that I got for him since I keep men's t-shirt for when gray and natsu comes over. I slightly giggle at my self because sting was just too cute.

I opened the door to my room with sting walking besides me because he insisted to sleep with me instead of sleeping on the couch with rouge.

"Here sting" I open my arm for him to come.

"Wait one second lucy-nee-chan. I'm going to brush my teeth"

"Ok after that I'll tell you a bed time story" excitement was now shown on sting's face. He ran to the bathroom and started brushing his tooth with rouge.

I got up from the bed and walked over to my desk. I then started writing to my mom.

Dear mom,

Today sting turned into a 3 year old. I was surprised but happy when I thought that he did it for me. Sting is rouge is now going to be living in my house for a while. Well at least till sting grows back to his original state and age. Little sting is so cute though, and also I figured out that rouge can actually talk a lot of he wants to. To me that was very interesting. I hope this all ends well. Well mom, wish me luck I guess.

Your daughter,

Lucy


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Previously

Dear mom,

Today sting turned into a 3 year old. I was surprised but happy when I thought that he did it for me. Sting is rouge is now going to be living in my house for a while. Well at least till sting grows back to his original state and age. Little sting is so cute though, and also I figured out that rouge can actually talk a lot of he wants to. To me that was very interesting. I hope this all ends well. Well mom, wish me luck I guess.

Your daughter,

Lucy

~Lucy POV~

A few seconds after I finished I hear the door creek. I look over to the door and see sting peeking through the open spaces of the door.

"Come over here sting I'll tell you a story" he slowly clapped his hand and walked over to my bed.

"The story I'm going to tell you sting is the story of my past"

Flash back

There stood 2 little boys that I bumped into in the middle of the dark forest well my back yard.

I was all brushed and had cuts all over my body because father had treated me roughly again with his whip. I ran away into the forest/yard where I tripped many times. I was running away while looking down on the ground, I feel so weak and pitiful...so...so useless. I mean 14 and still doing this...then that's when I bumped into to 2 small boys. One with light blond hair and another with black hair. Both of them were around the age of 8 or 10.

Yes. Awhile ago I said I was weak. Only to my father. The reason why father treats me this way is because I am the dragon princess and all mythical and magical creatures and thing. This is the reason why I was born with scales around my body. He then started thinking I was monster.

The boy with blond hair said he was very strong because he's a dragon slayer. I laughed and asked him for a duel. He shot like what 6 holy Rays and fainted. His light though was actually quite good.

The boy with black hair was staring at the whole battle and was stunned at the results. I laughed again and went over to the blond boy. I kissed him lightly on his cheeks once that was the fastest way to heal and we were in the forest/yard meaning we don't have any first aid kits. The blond boy shot upend said that that was his first kiss from any girl. I frowned since I knew what he meant is that he never even got one from his mother since either his parents abandoned him or died. After a fee minutes of talking we decided to go to sakidrum and wesslogia's caves. Each time I went they would call me lady Lucy but I always tell them to call me Lucy. The boys looked confused so I told that I was the dragon princess. Well, they look surprised.

After 3 years I'm now 17 and decided that I'm going to run away from the mansion and father. The boys and dragons bid me farewell as we cried. I was sad u was leaving them but happy I was now free.

Flashback end

I look over to sting who is now sleeping soundly with his small eyes closed and his small chest rising up and down. He hugged me so I stroked his soft clean hair and kissed his forehead and hugged him back

My eyes flutter open as the sun light blinds my eyes. It's so hard to see. I look over and see sting hugging me tighter than last night. I slowly creep out and walked towards the kitchen. I open the fridge and got bacon out, I take out the pan and oil. As the smell of bacon spread through the house the 2 boys came running into the kitchen and gobbling down the bacon. I laughed at their antics and started eating bacon myself. After breakfast I changed into my cloth, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, and grabbed some jewels.

"Hey rouge do you want to go on a mission cuz' I can go get one from the guild" he just simply nods so I walked out of the house and walked my way towards the guild.

"Hey Mira-chan can I go on this mission" she looked surprised for a second but gave me permission to go. It was a pretty high paying job but oh well, I got rouge behind me so what to fear.

I told him I'm going to pack and again he just gave me nod. I sigh and walk to my room. The job was predicted to take 5 days so I packed some cloth, pajamas, toiletries, and some other things. I told rouge that I'm ready and he said he was ready as well.

As we got on the train sting became very green so I picked him up and slowly stroking his hair, also letting myself sway making it easier for the 3 year old sting to fall asleep.

We arrived at the town and went to the mayors office.

"So I'm guessing that you guys are the fairy tail mages"

"No actually I am. These 2 just tagged along so yea..."

"Well...we only have one room"

~Lucy and Rouge POV~

This is going to be a long 5 days

Hope you guys enjoyed. Sorry for grammar errors and my time skips I'm just lazy so yea.


End file.
